This invention relates generally to an electrical cabinet and more particularly to a battery pack used to supply power to electrical components stored within such cabinet.
As is known in the art, batteries are typically used to store energy for electrical components housed within electrical cabinets. These batteries may be used to provide power for the electrical components at all times of their operation or may simply serve as a backup power supply to the components should a main power supply to the cabinet fail. Batteries may also be rechargeable, or replaceable, depending on their desired application.
Unfortunately, batteries are awkward to store in electrical cabinets as they are often bulky and quite heavy as compared to the electrical components that they power. Often these batteries require maintenance or must be replaced to ensure proper operation. Further, because of their size and weight such tasks of maintenance and replacement are difficult to perform.
Typically batteries are mounted within cabinets using screws and shelving. Such a structure has proven difficult for providing access to the batteries, even causing damage to the cabinets or surrounding components. Thus, a structure is needed to provide better access to batteries housed within electrical cabinets.